1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toy capsules which can be used to contain figurine toys or related toy objects and can also be used to construct or erect honeycomb-shaped structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Such containers are known in the art. However, most are relatively delicate plastic small containers for use inside other objects such as chocolate eggs. After removal from the egg, the toys are usable for erecting objects but their durability is limited due to their original intended use inside chocolate eggs. Such known related art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,402,903 to Mann and 4,106,657 to Dogliotti. These prior art containers are also limited in the size and weight of toys due to their original intended use in chocolate eggs, and as such, the patents specifically disclose containers for small gifts.
However, known related art not used for insertion in chocolate eggs includes a capsule depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,774 to Shingyouchi, a toy packaging assembly depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,324 to Bertrand, and a toy assembly depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,143 to Gat et al.
An object of the present invention is to provide a durable reusable capsule which can contain a line of collectible figurine toys and related accessories. The capsules, for example, can be used to build a space station and figurines of space travelers and vehicles can be inserted in each capsule. A child's imagination in constructing or erecting three dimensional or honeycomb-shaped structures is virtually unlimited due to the many faceted interconnecting possibilities presented in the present invention.